Le livre de gym
by ViviTheFolle
Summary: Pour être en forme, il faut bien se dépenser.


« Y a la perpétration du canal aussi… J'ai pas très bien compris ce que c'était. »  
Une pouliche jaune était étendue dans l'herbe de la prairie, penchée sur un étrange livre. Ses comparses, une licorne blanche et une pégase orange, observaient les pages où des dessins bizarroïdes étaient alignés.  
« T'es sûre qu'on peut faire les figures, Apple Bloom ? demanda la pouliche blanche. Ça m'a l'air vraiment compliqué…  
-T'inquiète ! Si on peut les faire, on va épater toute la classe !  
-Pourquoi on ferait pas des acrobaties aériennes, plutôt ? On dirait des limaces qui se tordent, sur ton bidule. »  
La petite terrestre jaune se tourna vers son amie, avec un regard réprobateur. Scootaloo avait apparemment oublié le fiasco de la dernière fois, où elle avait voulu voler pour impressionner tout le monde aux Jeux d'Equestria. L'infirmité de la pégase orange ne lui avait pas permis de réaliser les prouesses qu'elle avait en tête.  
« Ça s'appelle de la gym au sol, Scoot. Donc on ne fait pas de trucs en l'air. C'est logique !  
-Mouais, marmonna la pouliche aux crins pourpres. N'empêche, y a des figures pour les pégases, dedans ?  
-On va voir… »

Sweetie Belle s'efforça de tourner les pages avec application. Sa magie verte faisait danser les feuilles. Elle n'allait pas vite mais sa grande fierté était de voir le livre petit à petit révéler ses secrets. Elle comprenait mieux Twilight Sparkle, à présent. C'était grisant de voir les pages tourner pour montrer toutes sortes d'autres images.  
« Eh, elle a pas l'air trop mal, celle-là ! » fit remarquer Apple Bloom.  
Sweetie se pencha. Scootaloo étudia le dessin pendant un instant, avant d'opiner du chef. La licorne nota alors les références de la page, puis se remit à faire défiler les images.  
« C'est bizarre que dans toutes les figures, les pégases doivent avoir les ailes déployées.  
-C'est pour faire plus cool, répondit Apple Bloom du tac au tac.  
-T'as raison, mais elles sont pas un peu petites, mes ailes ? s'inquiéta la pouliche orange. Ils pourraient ne pas les voir.  
-On aura des costumes, Scootaloo, dit la terrestre. On te fera des ailes super grandes, plus grandes que celle de Twilight, même ! »  
A l'idée de porter une telle parure, la pégase orange fit un grand sourire.

« Elle sont quand même bizarres, les figures pour les licornes, marmonna Sweetie Belle. Et puis pourquoi je dois m'étirer comme ça ? »  
Apple Bloom poussa un soupir.  
« J'en sais rien. Mais celles-là ont l'air d'être au niveau pro. »  
La licorne eut un instant de réflexion, puis retourna sur les pages précédentes. En toute logique, le niveau débutant se trouvait avant le niveau pro. Elle ne trouva cependant pas son bonheur. Quelque chose la gênait dans ces figures... Elle proposa alors de faire des figures pour poney terrestre plutôt que de tenter celles pour les licornes. Après considération, ses amies acquiescèrent.  
« Dans ce cas, on devrait prendre celle-là… »  
Apple Bloom considéra la pose.  
« Oui, elle m'a l'air sympa, on pourrait la tester. »

« Fais gaffe, Scoot ! Tu m'écrases ! »  
Apple Bloom tentait tant bien que mal de tenir, allongée sur le ventre, les sabots avant fermement ancrés dans le sol. Elle était légèrement relevée et exposait son poitrail. Haletante, elle flancha à nouveau, alors que Scootaloo manquait de s'effondrer.  
« Et toi tu vas me faire tomber ! »  
Scootaloo essaya de se redresser, mais elle glissa le long du dos de la ponette jaune. Elle finit sa course dans l'herbe haute, qui lui chatouilla les naseaux et la fit éternuer.  
Apple Bloom se releva, l'air contrariée, et demanda à Sweetie Belle de leur montrer le livre. Elle observa l'image et la tendit à sa partenaire.  
« C'est pourtant pas compliqué, tu dois rester sur mon dos !  
-Ouais, bah je voudrais t'y voir ! Tu bouges autant qu'une sauterelle !  
-C'est toi qui a des jambes de sauterelle ! »  
Sweetie Belle intervint alors afin de calmer le jeu, et proposa aux pouliches de chercher une autre figure à réaliser.  
« J'espère qu'il y a des figures à trois dans ce bouquin, histoire qu'on participe toutes… »

Les pouliches finirent par admettre la triste vérité : il n'y avait pas une seule figure réalisable à trois dans leur livre.  
« Tu parles d'un bouquin de gym ! grogna Scootaloo.  
-D'ailleurs, tu l'as trouvé où ?  
-Dans un carton, chez Twilight, dit Apple Bloom. Il y avait pas mal de bouquins de gym dedans, mais celui-là avait l'air original… »  
Sweetie Belle examina la couverture de l'ouvrage. On aurait dit que des poneys se contorsionnaient pour former les lettres du titre. Elle articula le nom sans émettre un son et lança un regard interrogateur à ses deux amies.  
« Me demande pas ce que « sutra » veut dire, signala Apple Bloom. Enfin bon, si y a aucune figure à trois, autant aller chercher un autre bouquin, non ? »  
D'un commun accord, les petites pouliches se relevèrent, en emportant le livre avec elles, afin de le ranger là où il devait être. Tout en marchant, cependant, Sweetie Belle continuait à réfléchir…  
Puis elle eut un éclair de génie. Désignant le manuel, elle s'exclama :  
« Et si on combinait des figures à deux pour en faire des figures à trois ?! »


End file.
